Mon amour
by Nienna
Summary: Como cualquier 4 de julio, Reino Unido concurre al bar más cercano para enfrentar la fecha como buen irlandés. ¿Qué es lo diferente? Esta vez, no hay llamada de Estados Unidos y Francia llega tarde. FrUK.


Los personajes mencionados a continuación no pretenden hacer alusión a ningún país ni armada del mundo real.

* * *

Si había una fecha que molestaba sobremanera al Reino Unido, era sin duda el 4 de julio. Sí, ese fatídico recordatorio de penas y derrotas pasadas, de territorios y hermanos perdidos, que año tras año, década tras década, se esforzaba en no hacer más que un día normal. Otro simple día nublado, gris, que pasaría solamente con un poquito más de frustración y apatía que de costumbre, que se encargaría de borrar de su mente no embriagándose, sino _ahogándose_ en alcohol apenas cayera la noche.

Más de dos siglos después, cada trago le seguía pareciendo tanto o más amargo que el anterior.

- ¡Ánimo, amo! – intentaban en vano animarlo sus únicas incondicionales compañías. Esas invisibles y privadas que nadie más parecía ver – Un día solo es un día, veinticuatro horas. Solo unas cuantas más, y se habrá terminado.  
- Sí – aceptó, ojeando oscuramente su reloj de bolsillo. Ya pasaban de las diez. Dejando sonoramente su vacío vaso de whisky en la barra, gesticuló al cantinero para que lo llenara por un número que ninguno de los dos seguía contando – Pero él no ha llamado. ¡No ha llamado!

El hada que acababa de hablarle revoloteó nerviosa alrededor de su cabeza para después dar un vistazo al bar, evidentemente en busca de alguien más tangible que pudiera consolar a su señor, que tenía bastante razón en estar desconsolado.

Después de todo, era el primer año desde el antiguo Tratado de Independencia de Estados Unidos que el aludido no se dignaba en llamar y saludar a su 'padre' para darle las gracias de una muy ingrata manera, pero dándoselas al fin.

- Creo firmemente que deberíamos llamar a Francia – opinó un duendecillo, apoyándose en uno de los tantos vasos y copas vacías que rodeaban al rubio.  
- ¡Qué espléndida idea! – celebró una miniatura de mago, para acto seguido propinarle un buen palazo en la cabeza - ¡¿Es que te olvidas que Francia no nos ve ni la sombra? ¡Inepto! ¡A ver si dices algo útil, por una vez! ¿Acaso no ves el estado en el que se encuentra el pobre?  
- ¡Basta! – los silenció un druida, sí que era efectiva una sola palabra pronunciada en voz de ultratumba por encapuchado semejante – Esto no está en nuestras manos. Alguien tendrá que darse cuenta de la situación y salvar al Reino Unido del coma alcohólico. No depende de nosotros.  
- Oh, estamos condenados – murmuró el duende, quitándose del camino de otro vaso ya usado.

Un panorama muy distinto rodeaba a Estados Unidos en su día de fiesta, con un cielo estrellado limpísimo siendo surcado de los mejores y más elaborados fuegos artificiales de todos colores, tamaños y formas imaginables. Siempre, por supuesto, haciendo alusión a lo que se celebraba: ¡su hermosa y bien merecida libertad!

- Ah, creo que ahora viene – murmuró fascinado Alfred, manos en la cadera y sonrisa socarrona en el rostro antes de que estallara uno con la forma de la bandera de Francia - ¡Gracias, hermano mayor, tus armas fueron vitales para mi victoria! ¡Te saludo desde la distan…!  
- Señor, tiene una llamada – le interrumpió uno de sus ayudantes, extendiéndole un teléfono que recibió parpadeando.  
- ¿Si?  
- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Estados Unidos _mon cher_! Muy bonito gesto, por cierto, estoy conmovido. Merci!  
- De nada, de nada – complacido, Alfred de pronto pareció recordar algo - ¿Estás viendo todo por televisión? Creí que este día lo pasabas con Reino Unido siempre y que a él no le apetecería mirarlo.  
- _Ese idiota seguro estará emborrachándose en algún lugar, ¿por qué debería ir a cuidarlo? Siempre es lo mismo _ - pensó, con cierto dejo de culpa. El americano no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, sí era casi una tradición que acompañara a su ex país patrono en esta fecha – Hoy cambié de rutina. Lo llamaste seguro, ¿cómo se encontraba?  
- ¡Oh, estaba bien! Quiero decir, como siempre. Eh… más bien. _Más bien, no tengo ni la más remota idea_ _ – _completó en su cabeza, sin terminar de entender la desazón que sentía al respecto – Espera un momento, por favor, Francia.

Tapando el tubo, le hizo señas a Tonny, su fiel seguidor no terrícola, para que viniera a refrescar su memoria. El alien vino casi completamente cubierto de banderines, bandanas y un sinfín de prendas distintas, todas con la bandera de Estados Unidos orgullosamente estampada.

- Tonny, ¿llamé a Reino Unido este año? Por alguna razón, no consigo recordar… me parece que sí. ¿Qué dices?

Ladeando graciosamente la cabeza, el extraterrestre lo miró con sus enormes ojos por un intervalo que Alfred estimó se había tomado para pensar en su pregunta.

- _Ese fucking limey no me agrada nada. Que se cuelgue sus penas del cuello, lo bien que nos vendría – _maquinó, sabiendo perfectamente que la llamada este año no había tenido lugar y emitiendo sus sonidos característicos de darle-la-razón-al-gran-Estados-Unidos.

- Ah, lo sabía. Yo nunca me equivoco – riendo, palmeó con cariño a la criatura antes de volver al teléfono - ¡Perdona la demora, Francia! Reino Unido estaba bien, sí. Ya sabes que hoy es un día… delicado.  
- Oui, lo sé – mordiéndose apenas la uña del pulgar, se decidió a hacer lo que su instinto le gritaba – Debo irme, que sigas disfrutando de tu día, Estados Unidos. Será hasta otra, au revoir!  
- Bye bye! ¡Gracias por llamar, Francia!

Apenas colgó, Francis se convirtió en un remolino de manos que abrían y cerraban gavetas, que doblaban y redoblaban carísimos trajes de diseñador exclusivos para hacerlos entrar en una pequeña maleta de viaje y que cerró al mismo tiempo que se revisó el cabello en el espejo antes de salir por la puerta. Tenía todo: moda en la valija y la clase que él mismo aportaría a cada conjunto, perfeccionado con el brillo y suavidad de sus ondas rubias.

- De verdad, creo que no debería beber más – se atrevió a comentar el cantinero mientras llenaba con reticencia una nueva copa de Martini. El whisky hacía rato que se había acabado, y ese inglés no paraba. Chupaba como una esponja.  
- De verdad, creo que debería limitarse a hacer su _maldito_ trabajo y servirme mi _puñetera_ bebida – imitó desdeñosamente Arthur con un par de adornos, dándole una mirada sombría al hombre para luego espetar con acento tan marcado que rayaba en lo ininteligible – Bloody idiot. Mind your own business.

Las voces de sus mágicos amigos ya no lo alcanzaban, allá en el lugar donde el alcohol lo había arrastrado. Un solo sonido era audible allí, en medio de esa soledad que no podía seguir negando, uno que a cada latido sentía más deseos de acallar.

Después de todo, ¿quién extrañaría al insípido y formal Reino Unido? Ni siquiera Estados Unidos, al que tantas cosas había enseñado, se acordaba de él. En todos sus años de existencia, no había logrado hacer ni una sola cosa para ser valorado.

No lo merecía, tal vez.

No lo merecía, lo sabía. El fondo de su último trago se lo acababa de decir.

Era patético.

- Ay, amo – lloriqueó una ninfa, zarandeando con una mano incorpórea su hombro - ¡Por favor, no se abandone así! ¡Nosotros lo queremos!  
- ¡Oigan! ¡Es Francia, Francia ha venido! – un aplauso en mute para los oídos del recién llegado llenó el ambiente, que para Arthur fueron solo un murmullo lejano, indescifrable.  
- _Excusez-moi_ – en efecto, Francis estaba allí en todo su esplendor, maleta en mano y sonrisa galante en su lugar, hubiera damas presentes o no - ¿No ha venido aquí un borracho insoportable que parece tener un hígado de acero? Rubio, de traje, cejas prominentes…  
- Sí, está justo ahí – apuntando hacia una esquina de la barra, el cantinero agregó – Lleva aquí toda la noche.

Suspirando aliviado, el país del vino ocupó el lugar vacante junto al inglés que parecía perdido en alma y cuerpo dentro de la copa vacía que observaba con ojos casi más vidriosos que el material con que estaba hecha.

- _Bonjour! _– saludó, obteniendo nada más que un parpadeo como respuesta. Optó por una táctica más agresiva. Llamarlo como una mujer nunca fallaba – ¿Cuál es el problema, _ma chérie_? ¿Estados Unidos te ha dicho que está muy bien sin ti otra vez? Tienes que admitir que lo está.

Supo que algo andaba verdaderamente mal cuando solo recibió silencio. Luego otro parpadeo. Luego, una lágrima solitaria.

Ciertamente eso era muy distinto y mucho más húmedo que el frío _cállate, bastardo_ que esperaba obtener.

Se acomodó el cuello de su fina camisa, nervioso por la gravedad de la situación y su ignorancia sobre cómo enfrentarla. Sintió varias gotitas de sudor resbalándose sin demasiada gracia por sus sienes.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Pedirle más tragos, observarlo hundirse hasta el fondo y luego cargarlo a su casa y fingir que no había visto nada? ¿Consolarlo, pedirle disculpas por la tardanza? ¿Decirle que para Francia, Reino Unido era irremplazable? ¿Que lo estimaba, hábitos alcohólicos y falta de gusto culinario incluidos?

_Merde. No sé._

- ¡Reino Unido! – gritó entusiasmado, como si su interlocutor estuviera perfectamente bien - ¡Qué bueno encontrarte! Siento la demora, mi superior y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes. Pero ya estoy libre, y vine a verte, _mon cher_.

Arthur pareció observarlo de reojo por un instante, para luego volver a concentrarse en el fondo de su copa. Era difícil decirlo, tal vez solo había alzado la vista sin razón en especial.

- Francia, tu hermano mayor, está aquí contigo – siguió insistiendo, esperando ser oído – Vamos, no vas a ignorarme, ¿o si? Sé que puedes oírme. _O eso quiero creer._

Cinco minutos y un sinfín de intentos similares después, asumió su derrota y se puso de pie. Salió a la calle, hizo señas a un taxi y tras dejar su equipaje en la cajuela, regresó por un paquete muchísimo más pesado y embriagado.

Cual objeto inanimado, el rubio se dejó llevar, sentándose sumisamente en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Suspirando y haciéndose lugar empujando al inglés con su cadera, Francis cerró la portezuela e indicó al chofer la dirección del hotel en donde se hospedaría. Tras pensárselo un poco, rodeó la temblorosa figura de su amigo con un brazo, acomodándole la cabeza en su hombro.

Frunció ligeramente la nariz. Por Dios, apestaba a alcohol. Más que borracho, parecía que se había bañado en él.

- No te preocupes, tu hermano mayor va a cuidarte – le aseguró con voz suave, apoyando su barbilla en el corto cabello rubio, ahogado en culpa tal como Reino Unido lo estaba en etanol.

Pensó graciosamente que se sentiría mejor si pedía un par de tragos a su alcoba, mientras desvestía al inglés hasta dejarlo solo en camiseta y ropa interior. Lo instó a meterse entre las sábanas y a apoyar su cabeza en tres mullidas almohadas antes de retirarse a llenar una jarra con agua y a acercar un pequeño tacho de basura.

- ¿Qué sucedió para que te pusieras así? – preguntó en voz alta, más a sí mismo que al otro, mordiéndose el labio inferior con frustración – No puedes estar así solo porque no te acompañé como de costumbre. Eso sería…

Arrugó el entrecejo. No encontraba una palabra apropiada. Ni en francés ni en inglés ni en ningún idioma que conociera. Quizá _infantil_ y _absurdo_ englobaran una idea parcial de lo que la posibilidad le hacía pensar. Y aunque no estuviera relacionada en lo más mínimo con las anteriores, _sospechoso_ se le antojaba mucho más justa.

- ¿Tanto me extrañaste? – rió apenas. Si en otra situación aquello le hubiera levantado aún más el ego, en ese momento todo lo que deseaba era haber sido menos despreciable.

Abatido, se metió en la cama junto a él, atrayéndolo hacia sí hasta que tuvo al alcance su frente y depositó un casto beso en ella. No sabía exactamente por qué necesitaba de pronto esas demostraciones de afecto, pero le hacían sentirse más tranquilo.

En realidad, eran lo único que le quedaba. Las palabras no servían.

Entre la bruma que ocupaba su mente, Arthur sintió una tibieza conocida y desconocida a la vez. Conocida porque conocía su fuente, desconocida porque jamás había podido experimentarla a tan escasa distancia y se sentía como si fuera nueva. Lo era, para él. Distinta, pero bienvenida y aguardada no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Tomó refugio en ella, acomodando su cabeza sobre suave seda, sus fosas nasales colmándose del delicado perfume de tierras románticas y lejanas, de tierras que besaban manos para luego dar estocadas por la espalda. Respiró profundo, aferrándose a la idea de que esas tierras no parecían ya tan inaccesibles. A la idea de que esas tierras cálidas pero traicioneras habían venido a exiliar a la soledad, al menos por momentos finitos.

Un toque tenue y apenas húmedo en su frente logró que entreabriera los ojos, su visión borrosa no necesitando darle detalle alguno para que reconociera la silueta sobre la cual descansaba su maltratada humanidad.

- Francia – pronunció con voz rasposa. Unos segundos y ligeros movimientos después, tuvo un frío cristal tocando sus labios. Los separó, tomando el agua de a sorbos perezosos.  
- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- No lo sé – admitió, cerrando los ojos y apoyando nuevamente una mejilla sobre su pecho. Tenía miedo de que al verle repuesto Francia se lo quitara de encima y se fuera, pero a la vez no podía quedarse callado – No quiero sentir. No quiero ser. Solo quiero…  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es, _mon cher_? – le preguntó vehemente el país extranjero - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

_Solo quiero estar aquí, contigo, así. ¿Es mucho pedir? Sé que lo es._

- Lo que sea, por favor, _mon amou_-

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, Francia se aterró ante su desliz de lengua, sin terminar de comprender por qué había escogido ese término y sobre todo, por qué se había sentido tan propio, cómo es que había salido con tanta facilidad de su boca para dirigirse a alguien que era lo opuesto en todo sentido a lo que acostumbraba llamar así.

Amor. ¿Era ese el alimento de la atroz culpa que sentía?

- Lo que sea – repitió, ruborizándose – Deseo ayudarte, Reino Unido. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
- ¿Qué ha sido…? – balbuceando, el inglés no decidía cómo preguntarlo - ¿Cómo me has llamado? Si ha sido una broma, Francia, quiero que te vayas. Que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca.

_Que te vayas y te olvides de hoy y de todos los ayeres que compartimos, porque no puedes jugar con esto. No con esto._

Se incorporó en la cama para darle énfasis a lo recién dicho. Tiritó de frío al perder el calor en el que había estado protegiéndose, mas observó al franco con desafío, usando su orgullo para escudar su debilidad y sus sentimientos. Ya lo había visto lo suficientemente quebrado y para sentir lástima, se bastaba a sí mismo.

- Esta es mi habitación.  
- Bien. Me iré yo.

La coordinación motora sin duda le hubiera sido muy útil para vestirse con rapidez, o tan siquiera para lograr vestirse. Si distinguía la camisa del pantalón, a su cerebro representaba una tarea tan o más complicada que resolver un problema de Física Cuántica el descifrar el orden en el que debía abotonarse la primera. La frustración no ayudaba a contener sus lágrimas y pudo sentir cómo comenzaron a bajar por su rostro sin que pudiera hacer mucho contra ellas, más que limpiárselas con rabia. Harto, se calzó los zapatos y resolvió salir así como estaba, su dignidad después de todo era cosa del pasado.

Se sobresaltó, sintiendo dedos delgados secar sus mejillas. Clavó los ojos en los azules frente a él, sin saber cómo interpretar la situación. Nunca había sido bueno leyendo el ambiente. Probablemente eso explicaría por qué Estados Unidos tampoco lo era. Recordar al americano solo consiguió que se le escapara un sollozo y quisiera salir corriendo.

- Aguarda – se lo impidió Francia, asiéndole de un brazo –Quédate, _mon amour_, te lo pido. Explicarte lo que pasa, no puedo, pero sí asegurarte que no es una broma. Cree en mí.

Arthur se estremeció, reconociendo el toque de esos labios que sintiera antes en su frente sobre el dorso de su mano. Por naturaleza, la cursilería se le hacía repulsiva, sin embargo no había manera que asociara a Francis con repulsión en este instante. Porque él era justo lo opuesto, porque en él la cursilería adoptaba un aire grácil e intoxicante, magnético, imposible de aborrecer.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – le recriminó, casi asfixiándolo en un abrazo flojo. Se le cerraban los ojos - ¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí?  
- Lo siento – se disculpó el galán, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y guiándolo sin que se diera cuenta de vuelta a la cama. Caería dormido en cualquier momento, podía jurarlo – Nunca te lo dije, pero yo también odio los 4 de julio.  
- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?  
- No haces más que hablar de Estados Unidos – frunciendo el ceño y la nariz en un gesto de asco, agregó – No es justo, ¡soy yo el que siempre te soporta! ¡Deberías hablar de mí! ¡De la magnífica, benevolente, hermosa nación que es Francia!

Lanzando una carcajada que en su garganta entumecida mutó a una especie de ronroneo, el Reino Unido se dejó recostar sin oponer resistencia, pero sin soltarlo tampoco.

- No me necesitas para saber todo eso, bastardo engreído – murmuró, acurrucándose junto a Francia que había pasado a ocupar su anterior posición en el lecho.  
- Ciertamente no – admitió el aludido, sonriéndose – Pero sería exquisito oírlo de tu boca.  
- Tal vez cuando realmente te merezcas los cumplidos.  
- ¿Estás insinuando que soy indigno de ellos ahora, _mon amour_? – besando una sien afiebrada, se distrajo entrelazando sus dedos en el corto cabello del inglés – Eso es casi un insulto.  
- Casi – remarcó, curvando apenas sus labios antes de darle un pequeño beso sobre los suyos, apenas un roce – Gánatelos y hablaremos.  
- Eso haré.

Supuso que también debería ganarse besos verdaderos y alguna denominación más cariñosa de su parte.

Sabía que se lo merecía.


End file.
